User talk:Balistic Pve/Archive 1
* Is that code snippet supposed to go somewhere specific in that file, or can I just append it to the end? Da Irish Kid 23:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :end is fine. — Balistic 23:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) * done. I'm heading offline in a bit due to an early shift at work. Any oter changes will either have to wait or try to message edricteo. Da Irish Kid 00:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Okay — Balistic 00:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) * *: latest code snippet added. Thanks for your patience. Da Irish Kid 03:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) As a trusted user of Mafia Wars Wiki, you are now given the power of rollback. As more and more users visit Mafia Wars Wiki, vandalisam could not be avoided, this tool is to help you save the work you have done in 1 click. Use this tool only when necessary. Thank you! [[User:Edricteo|'Edricteo']] 11:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! — Balistic 15:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) * Bangkok code inserted. Mafia Wars Wiki AdminDa IrishKid 03:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Public Enemies *You into marketing or something? The way you write your factoids make it sound like you are plugging the DVD LOL. Good job, by the way, and thanks for your help! We are expected to "go live" on Monday as the official wiki of Mafia Wars, and expected to be linked to Zynga's Mafia Wars Blog. Let's keep up the good work :D Da IrishKid 16:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :It was just what it said ingame. — [[User:Balistic Pve|Balistic] 16:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Hehehe Zynga must get getting a kick back for that :D Oh, and so far I only got 1 piece,(literally) and it's irritating me. Da IrishKid 16:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I got three ^^ — Balistic 16:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) * Bangkok code inserted. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :*bangkok update done Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 05:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ty. — Balistic Clans hi man i like very much the work u did with the clans list but im afraid there is a thing i dont understand: u havent listed ILLYRIANS but u have listed Illyrian dingos which is not exactly a clan illyrians have 3 parts Knights, Defenders and Kings so before u add dingos to the list u should get better information .. thank you ╠ILLYRIAN╣♘ Indrit ALBAN :I didn't add anything, I just changed the formatting. — Balistic 01:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Holiday 2009 Holy Crap where have you been? I've been swamped with all the crap Zynga sprung on us. LOL Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 18:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::P — Balistic 18:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Gogo do Bring the Family Together — Balistic 18:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::*I need a break. Was up till 4:30am, been up since 8:30 updating the wikia. Take over :P Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 18:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::— [[User:Balistic Pve|Balistic] 18:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: button backgrounds Since the backgrounds are images and since you're using css to make them work, it could be image server issues or css caching issues. Both issues happen once in a while. Images seem to have issues more often than css. The good news is that you're not doing anything wrong. It's back end stuff. JoePlay (talk) 00:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion I took care if that. Owed 08:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! :] – alistic 17:08, 17 May 2010 (UTC) English / French balls I didn't check if they drop on Cuban jobs, but I found them in all other main cities. So I suspect that you can also find them in Cuba. Owed (talk) 16:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hiding Comments * Please share on how to do this! Thanks. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on being level 5 in the achievements here. riyen 23:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :loool achievements. – alistic 01:44, 18 July 2010 (UTC) Event Loot Thx for helping out on the Event Loot page. I editted and it all changed all of a sudden so I gave up and I came back and saw you fixed it :) ~Mazdafreak (July 18, 2010) Re:Admin * I certainly think you have earned it, but I'll keep you off the books (i.e unofficial admin), since I know you are busy with other wikias. You have proven to be an asset, plus on a personal note, a big help in everything, especially lately. I also figured it would help you when you do pop on here. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I like the new icon.... would it be possible to add the combined icon to the stats template? and would this also use a bet of Javascript or something to add the two templates togeather?? I had a little go and couldn't get it to work... Smile ( talk) 23:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ps the contents on the side need updating is this in a template that is editable? :I already added it to the Stats template, with wiki code, it's simple :D – alistic 23:57, 16 August 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah so I see my bad that was where I saw the Icon in the first place just on the page that you last edited! ;) Smile ( talk) 00:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Fight-tab template added Tournaments to the template only now it goes over two lines can't seem to find the .css to edit the div can you? see top of Fights etc Smile ( talk) 23:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Template:Stats Why are you changing the Template:Stats ? You said you were asked to include this, yet it isn't working for the Wishlist Adder or much of anything else. It's making the entire display tacky looking. In Mafia Wars, we don't use combined stats of attack and defense in the game. We have Attack, Defense, Health, Energy, Stamina, and Mafia. None of the stats are combined. Yes they all help in battles, jobs, fights, etc, but the combination is tacky. Its the same as saying you have two apples, and two oranges, and then someone coming along and saying, no you have 4 app-ges. It doesn't work. Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 18:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) * Where in Vegas? I'm looking all over Vegas right now and don't see the combination anywhere. Plus I looked up Mafia Wars website to try to find it and this is what it says: Not Found The requested URL /mwfb/graphics/icon-attack-defense.png was not found on this server. Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 18:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :What's your point, it coulda been under a different directory :P – alistic 18:40, 19 August 2010 (UTC) * Unless you can show me where its at in the game and what its used for, I'm changing it back. Take a look at your North Las Vegas Page that you just edited, and scroll down to the Alves car. See how its not aligning with the page and dropping to the next line? Its the same as with the Wishlist Adder. Its dropping to the next line, expanding the boxes and misalligning things. idk what you're seeing – alistic 19:37, 19 August 2010 (UTC) * Nice try. That was AFTER Johnathon made an edit to change the width of the box from 100, to 110. In any regards, those stats are not used in the game and are not needed, unless you can show me where in the game they are used.Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 19:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The Tournaments use combined strength. – alistic 20:02, 19 August 2010 (UTC) ::: I looked at the Tournaments section and it is only "YOUR SKILLS" which is combined. It is NOT for all of the Vehicles, Armor, Weapons, or Animals that you possess. If you wish to create a template for a persons own personal skills that they can use on their own homepage to show off their skills, then go for it. Otherwise, I don't see a need for it with Loot.Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 23:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I believe this is the icon you were looking for as well.. I found this on Zyngas' servers.--Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 23:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yup thats the one – alistic 23:43, 19 August 2010 (UTC) Re:Users * I have those users flagged as sysops, since they are my "backup" clean team when things got really at a low point, and vandalism was at an all time high. They are contacts of mine that I have the utmost confidence in. However, I am willing to entertain desysop'ing them. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 19:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :No that's fine, but Windrazor (see here) – alistic 19:40, 19 August 2010 (UTC) * Yup I see where you keep deleting and restoring a page saying it wasn't used when it WAS being used.Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 19:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I see you restoring a template that is unused and me deleting it. Also you deleting a template that IS used and me restoring it. – alistic 19:59, 19 August 2010 (UTC) :::The template WAS being used, which I was using it on various pages, which was also being used by others, which in turn YOU deleted it and restored the OTHER template, etc etc etc...Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 23:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::The template was used on one page only... my only edit changing jenergy to energy and [then there was nothing using it. It was not being "used on various pages" – alistic 23:18, 19 August 2010 (UTC) :::::You guys need to resolve this, and communicate better. This is getting ridiculous. If you cannot resolve this dispute, then I will step in, and you guys may not like that very much. k? K. Thanxs Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 23:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Look. I showed that facts. He just doesn't believe them. – alistic 23:24, 19 August 2010 (UTC) :::::::Now you're saying it WAS being used but that you deleted it to make way for another page correct? So are you not being hypocritical of what you yourself said when you said it wasn't being used?? In any regards, this issue is done and over with, I'm not going to sit here and argue about something as retarded as this. I'm simply here to help make edits, to enhance the pages, and to make them more presentable. I'm going to continue making my edits, additions, and continue working on the tasks I have at hand. I'm done here. Moving on... --Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 23:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, it was unused, because I changed the one page that was using it. Which is the simpler way to go, instead of replacing with – alistic 23:36, 19 August 2010 (UTC) * Noted. I think you guys should take notes, and swap before you make edits. If this is not feasible, then work something out. (skype, email, FB, whatthefuckever). Please try to resolve this. I have enough on my plate, and really don't have time to deal with this. Like I said, if I have to, I WILL end this if it does not stop. Thank you gentlemen, and I hope to see this issue resolved. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 23:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Monobook skin Hi Balistic. You had everything correct, but just needed to add !important to the end to force it to take effect, which I did. So after a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5), it should be displaying the right logo. JoePlay (talk) 21:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) facebook do youhave facebook so i can add to mymafia? whats the link? Highrise Sport It seems we are at it again eh... Please.. do tell. What on earth are you saying that this image has a transparent bg? Here's what the Loot:Las Vegas page looked like previous to the edit I made. Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 01:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :... the image I uploaded has a transparent background. The one you are thinking about is this image. – alistic 01:57, 22 August 2010 (UTC) Trading TAB check my new page in mafia wars wiki and help me make it better. http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Trading Hi * contact me when you have a few. I got some stuff to ask ya. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 19:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :* You got skype? I'm trying to organize a small chat of the admins and such Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::*Yea, there's some things I want to talk about, but not here, so I figured it's the better way to do it. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Wrong IP Check out the message from the user. Its not the wrong IP. The user used one computer with one IP, then went to another computer which was a different IP. ₩indrazor 06:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :My bad, sorry. – alistic 14:37, 23 October 2010 (UTC) ::Its all good. ₩indrazor 06:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Levels My Village How did you get the ? I can't get the II - X. I've been trying to get it to complete the Template from Level I - X images. -- Mazdafreak 06:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I took a screenshot of my village and then editted out the background. – alistic 23:40, 27 October 2010 (UTC) edit acess to clans list hello brother, i just found out my edit acces to the clans list is not there any more. It's uneditable for me now. Can you please open my edit access yet again. Thanks and rregards. -avi Mahalo Aloha happy to have you stop by I am brand new at this so forgive me if I blow it . WickedWahine808 08:41, December 10, 2010 (UTC) huge image template Using 'lc:' function is probably far more efficient and easier to work with than nested #replace. Karmakula 03:52, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, yeah probably, dunno what I was thinking at the time.– alistic 08:24, 3 June 2011 (UTC) Image Replacements Hey Balistic, you have been removing quite a few of my images and replacing them with your own. When they are identical to mine or sometimes even when yours are of worse quality. And then you undid an image replacement and said it was because yours was an original from zynga's server. When in fact mine was the original from zynga's server. Zynga only hosts their file in PNG format (which is what I uploaded), If you are saving and converting them to JPG (and a different resolution) then they aren't original. I don't mind an image being replaced if neccessary, but this seems completely uncalled for. (Especially since I was banned, unneccessarily if I might add, for the same thing in the past) Devlin85 16:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :I saved the images I got directly from the game, I'm not converting anything... Also, the image that you uploaded over mine at File:Assasin fightpage fight.jpg is smaller in dimensions and lower resolution... nice argument you got there, and no Zynga does not only host their files in PNG format.– alistic 19:32, 17 June 2011 (UTC) ::Besides backrounds, everything is in PNG due to the need for transparency. So I guess your right with that. But when im viewing source code and extracting the links to the pictures, I don't think you can get more original than that. If you are just saving them and selecting JPG through your browser, like for File:Assasin fightpage fight.jpg, that's not original. You are saving the compiled version that the page has put together for you (Not the original). But in reguards to my original point that still repmains the same, please stop replaceing images that I have already taken the time to provide. Devlin85 02:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :You keep doing it, and now your not even paying attention to the images and are replacing my good images with ones that have issues and clearly should never have been uploaded to begin with. Like: File:Fight Rewards.png for example.. It has two Talons and two Idle Hands.. not to mention various other issues and incorrect or past rewards. I don't know what is going on or why you keep doing this but please stop. Devlin85 03:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The only images that are png are the item images and the job images (Italy and Brazil). All the other images are in jpg. Go to Bangkok and right click, save image as and you'll see it's jpg. Go to the home right click on one of the ads and you'll see they're jpg also. -- Mazdafreak 16:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC)